Grenade Mod
Grenade Mods (short for grenade modification) are useful upgrades that modify the properties of a character's protean grenades by increasing their damage, changing their functionality, and/or adding elemental properties. They are named by their elemental property followed by their type, such as "Explosive MIRV" or "Incendiary Rain." Each type of grenade mod is available in a range of different strengths that are roughly proportional to the level of the enemies encountered. Grenade mods are dropped by enemies, found in skag piles and chests , and can be given as mission rewards. They can also be bought as "Item of the day" at ammo vendors. Borderlands * Bouncing Betty (Dahl) "Bouncing Betty grenades pop up into the air before exploding." * Contact (Tediore for explosive, Maliwan for elementals) "Contact grenades explode after touching an enemy." * Longbow (Hyperion) "Longbow grenades teleport to their destination and explode." * MIRV (Torgue) "When MIRV Grenades explode they throw out several more grenades." * Proximity Mine (Vladof) "Proximity Mines wait to explode until an enemy gets close." * Rain (Atlas) "Rain Grenades throw themselves into the air and fire down upon unsuspecting enemies." * Rubberized (Pangolin) "Rubberized grenades bounce off all surfaces and explode when they touch an enemy." * Sticky (S&S) "Sticky Grenades attach to surfaces and explode after a few seconds." * Transfusion (Anshin) "Transfusion Grenades steal health from enemies and heal you." Grenade Mods by Manufacturer Borderlands 2, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel In Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, the grenade mod system has been overhauled to include up to eight components in one grenade: *Payload, determines how grenade explodes/attacks. *Delivery mechanism, determines how the grenade trajectory after thrown, as well as whether sticking to the surface or drops to the ground after reaching its targeted location. *Elemental accessory, determines the grenade's element. Including Incendiary, Shock, Corrosive, Slag/Cryo, and Explosive. *Trigger time, determines the time between the grenade reach its target and explodes/starts attacking. In case of Mirv grenades, also determines the time between the child grenades being released and explode. The time grenade takes to travel to its destination does not affect the trigger time. Rubberized grenades instantly explodes if touches an enemy. *Damage, determines the initial damage for the explosion/attack, damage over time for area of effect grenade, or damage for each bullet for bouncing betty grenade. *Damage radius, determines the radius affected by the explosion/attack, does not work on Transfusion grenades. *Child Grenade Counts, determine how many child grenade/bullets released, only works on Mirv, Transfusion, and Bouncing Betty. *Status Damage, determines the status effect damage on those who are affected, does not work with Explosion and Slag element. The three form the nomenclature for the grenade in the order of delivery mechanism, element and payload. Some of the payload types are only available for certain components. Grenade mods in Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel use a stat system similar to other weapons. "Damage" indicates the strength of the grenade. "Blast radius" measures the area around the grenade that will be affected. "Fuse time" shows how long it takes for a grenade to detonate after it strikes a surface, in seconds. "Child Grenade Counts" shows as multipliers after the damage. In Borderland: The Pre-Sequel, payload type also determines if the grenade shatters the air bubbles created by Oz kits on those who get caught in the explosion. Grenade Type (Payload) *Area of Effect (Vladof): Creates a damaging area centered by the grenade. Cannot be Explosive or Slag, also cannot be sticky type. **Corrosive/Cryo: a lingering acid/freezing cloud. **Incendiary: a small column spraying fire in circle **Shock: a small electrical coil that chains to enemies within its radius. *Bouncing Bettie (Dahl/Bandit): Fires a hail of bullets while bouncing in one spot. Does not hurt the thrower. *MIRV (Torgue/Bandit): Releases child grenades after the initial explosion. The released child grenade will fly in random direction with parabolic trajectory and explodes after the Trigger expires. *Singularity (Hyperion): Implodes to pull in enemies towards it before exploding. The thrower will not be affected by the implode, but can still take damage from the explosion. *Standard (Tediore/Bandit): Simple grenade, creates a single medium explosion without special effects. *Transfusion (Maliwan): Releases child grenades that steal health from enemies and return it to characters via healing trails. Does not explode. Does not hurt the thrower. Grenade Delivery Mechanism and Strategy *Lobbed: Standard parabolic trajectory without special effects. After the impact, it falls to the ground and explodes after the trigger expires. *Lobbed Sticky: Same as above, but it will stick to the first surfaces or foe it touches and explodes after the trigger expires. *Homing: Flies through the air slowly, but locks onto the nearest enemy after thrown, navigating obstacles to reach them. After impact falls to the ground and explodes after the trigger expires. Automatically detonates if not touching any foe after a certain time. *Homing Sticky: Same as above, but it will stick to the foe it touches first and explodes after the trigger expires. Also automatically detonates if not touching any foe after a certain time. *Longbow: Flies fast in a straight line in the direction aimed until obstructed, then drops to the ground. Explodes after the trigger expires. *Longbow Sticky: Same as above, but it will stick to the point of impact, then explodes after the trigger expires. *Rubberized: After thrown, grenade moves forward constantly while bouncing up and down on the ground. It can climb up and down slopes or stairs, but can be redirected by other obstacles. Instantly detonates on enemy contact regardless of the fuse time. Automatically detonates if not touching any foe after a certain time. fr:Mod de Grenade ru:Модификаторы гранат uk:Модифікатори гранат у Borderlands 2 Category:Items Category:Grenade Mods